


Black Shadow

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普在六年级一次洗澡时发现了自己的名字：心脏正前方用一种强硬的、刀刻般的痕迹拼写出“西里斯·布莱克”，颈侧则是字体圆滑的“汤姆·里德尔”，起笔处像个蛇头。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Black Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：梗就是那个“人出生时身上就有两个名字，一个是灵魂伴侣，一个是杀害自己的凶手，你无法分辨各是哪个”，有改动，主要是名字可能在任何时间浮现。然后没错，这是把刀。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普在六年级一次洗澡时发现了自己的名字：心脏正前方用一种强硬的、刀刻般的痕迹拼写出“西里斯·布莱克”，颈侧则是字体圆滑的“汤姆·里德尔”，起笔处像个蛇头。

他倒抽一口冷气，第一反应是回顾进入浴室前的片段，是否有人可能注意到了他脖子上的名字却未提起。对于跟灵魂伴侣相遇甚至……在一起，斯内普并不抱太大希望，人海茫茫，知道有这么个人存在，不代表你真能遇上。但知道他存在总是好的，永远有那么一丝可能你会得到完全的理解，不再孤身一人。只是他不希望对方现在认识他，认识衣着破旧的混血怪胎斯内普，他希望能等到更好的时候，汤姆会以他为傲的时候。

至于布莱克，斯内普用指尖轻轻摩擦胸口，发现自己反应比想象中更平静。他注定不会自然死亡，而且注定要死在曾对他谋杀未遂的死敌手中，他可以接受这个。但这意味着他要更努力地活下来，对布莱克多加提防，至少他得活到知晓汤姆是怎样一个人的时候，是否让汤姆认识他就是另一回事了。

也许他可以找机会杀死布莱克，斯内普想，既然他已经得到了命运透露的剧本，完全可以先下手为强。当然他得特别小心，不能让自救变成自投罗网，再不能像上次那样。

还有，他需要调整衣领的高度了。

卢克伍德接过他配置的药剂，一边继续念叨布莱克是如何帮助波特再次从黑魔王手里脱身。这段时间他时常听到布莱克的名字，看样子那几人已经成了邓不利多麾下的大将，凤凰社杀死食死徒，顺理成章。

得到黑魔标记的第二周，斯内普就向黑魔王坦白了自己身上的两个名字。黑魔王慷慨地同意培养他成为专职的药剂师和解咒员，避免短兵相接的工作，并非斯内普怕死，但在真正加入战争后，他越来越渴望亲眼看到那种可能性再死掉。汤姆也许是低年级学生，在他之后好几年才会加入食死徒，他不愿还没见到汤姆就死在布莱克手里。

“放心，西弗勒斯。”肤色苍白的男人微笑，黑魔王吐字就像蛇类发出的嘶嘶声，“与我在一起，你可以做任何事，找到任何人。你会发现自己灵魂的所在。”

斯内普也是如此相信。如果他真的不能与汤姆相逢，能在黑魔王手下发挥价值，也绝不是个坏选择。

他每天都等待着，他残破的生命除等待再无其他。

斯内普留意着每个与布莱克再见的机会，他等着那人从小巷的阴暗处跃出，将尖刀刺进他的胸膛；等着自己曾为黑魔王工作的事曝光，被关进跟布莱克同一间牢房；等着逃犯在他睡梦中往他心脏钉进木桩，就像处理掉一只吸血鬼。

他用想布莱克来迫使自己不再想莉莉，美丽的莉莉，善良的莉莉，对他微笑的莉莉。有那么一段梦幻般的时间斯内普只想着自己能得到的奖赏，汤姆看到他站在黑魔王身边会是多么自豪与钦佩，然后他得知莉莉的儿子同样出生在七月底，幻觉就结束了。他浪费了太多生命去惦记一个自己甚至不认识的人，而他第一个真正的朋友，他黯淡生命中唯一的光，因他的狂妄和盲目而死。死在另一个祸首手中对他再适合不过。

斯内普再也不想要汤姆了，汤姆会以他为耻。他只想要布莱克，只想要结束：没有死去的莉莉，没有她和波特的儿子，没有存在着的他。

布莱克为什么还不来？

斯内普越来越确定布莱克不会永远留在阿兹卡班。十多年间，黑魔王渐渐成了过去式，尽管人们仍不敢直呼其名讳，但也没多少人还担心自己回到家时看见黑魔标记悬浮在屋子上空。食死徒们不是还在牢里，就是重新在正常人中为自己赢得了一席之地，没有迹象表明会有人旧事重提，将他抓进去。既然他去不了阿兹卡班，那就只能由布莱克找上门了。

但不是在霍格沃茨，布莱克不能在这里害他第二次，更不能伤害到学生们。他每天都上百次地想掐死那堆崽子是一回事，如果布莱克非得杀死莉莉的儿子，那也只能是在跨过斯内普的尸体之后。

而且他已经很久没有过这种状态了：心跳加速，毛孔张开，呼吸急促，双手微颤，血液在四肢百骸奔涌。想到面对布莱克，感觉就像是在战斗，而非一无是处地苟延残喘；感觉像是奔跑，翻越山脉，游过大海，活着。

波特小子打昏了他，但并没断送他的机会。斯内普在那对教父子失去意识的身体前站了一小会儿，让自己魔杖的光照亮那张脸，杀他的凶手不再英俊了，布莱克苍老、脆弱、骨瘦如柴。先前在尖叫棚屋用魔杖指着布莱克眉心时，斯内普仿佛再度直临死亡，现在他却难以相信这人还能给自己造成任何威胁。

然后他变出担架，把昏迷的孩子以及布莱克送回城堡，远离游荡的狼人他决定要做正确的事，即便这在不久的将来会害死他。从前这是莉莉的道路，现在轮到他来走了。

反正，斯内普自我安慰，把布莱克送去接受摄魂怪亲吻跟杀了他也没有太大差别。

然后很久很久以来，他再度想到汤姆·里德尔，不知道他的灵魂伴侣身在何方，正做什么、想什么；会为他作出不同的选择鼓掌，还是唾弃他。

“你害怕我。”布莱克欺近，斯内普可以看清那双灰眼睛的每个细节，包括微微放大的瞳孔。

“我不害怕你。”他说，但他的嗓音并没有说服力。

“你撒谎。”布莱克轻轻巧巧地说，“我知道恐惧是什么，你在尖叫棚屋的时候就害怕我，那时候我连魔杖都没有，几乎没法站直。”

他被困在了角落里，后背抵住墙壁，无处可退。

“离我远点。”斯内普想去拿魔杖，但他们的距离太近，他的手碰到了布莱克的躯体，“否则我会杀了你。”

“真的吗？”布莱克没有后退，头颈向他前倾，气息拂过他耳际，“这就是你想要的？”

不是。“没错。”

他们僵持了几分钟，布莱克终于后退，他打量了斯内普几秒，然后头也不回地离开了。

斯内普终于放任自己喘息出声，布莱克的体温还留在他关节上，布莱克的气味阴魂不散地入侵他吸入的空气，提醒他自己拒绝了什么。他并不后悔，他已经够可悲了，但还没有可悲到与杀害自己的凶手上床。而且他也无法忍受脱去上衣之后，被布莱克看到身上的名字。

黑发少年从口袋里抽出魔杖，在空中画了几下，写出闪闪发亮的名字：汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。然后他挥动魔杖，那些字母自动调换了位置，变成了：我是伏地魔。

波特粗暴地把他推出自己的脑子，又附带了一记蜇人咒，但斯内普几乎没注意到。

他知道汤姆是谁了。

那双绿眼睛怨毒地盯着他，斯内普却想要大笑，为这整个世界的荒谬和疯狂。

“他们抓住大脚板了！”波特迫切地朝他喊道，“他们在藏着那个东西的地方抓住了大脚板！”

斯内普没有理会乌姆里奇的追问，大踏步离开了那间恶心的办公室。无论那女人想对波特做什么，都不会比布莱克被黑魔王抓住后得到的更糟。他不能使用被监视的飞路网，于是走最快的路径进入禁林幻影移形，来到格里莫广场12号的门廊，按响门铃。这样效率高得多，他可不想满屋子乱跑，挖出不知藏在哪个角落里的男人（或者黑狗）。

可怕的尖叫声戛然而止，布莱克一把拉开大门，他没穿上衣，一脸没好气，手上和裤子上都沾着血迹。

“斯内普，很好，”这个开场白让他吃了一惊，“你带伤药了吗？”

“做什么？”斯内普问，克制自己的目光不要在对方露出的肌肉和纹身上停留太久，布莱克看起来没受伤。

“克利切不知道发什么神经，突然打伤了巴克比克，我正给他包扎。”布莱克说着，转身快步回了屋子，会背对斯内普证明了他有多心烦意乱，“你来做什么？”

斯内普正要回答——他看见了，布莱克后腰上同样刀刻般的笔迹写着他自己的名字。一时间他茫然地跟着布莱克，忘了自己要说什么，或者自己身在何处。

“如果你没有别的事我就回去——”布莱克不耐烦地转过头，然后扬起眉毛，“你刚才是在盯着我的屁股么，斯内普？”

他根本就没发现，斯内普意识到。

“波特可能有危险。”他说，“黑魔王让他相信自己抓住了你，现在我得回学校告诉他这是假的，你给我待在这儿，到我回来为止。”

“你确实没再教哈利大脑封闭术了，是不是？”布莱克的眼睛危险地眯了起来，听见波特遇险，他整个人的气势都变了，“我们是得谈谈这个，斯内普。”

“那再好不过。”斯内普露出牙齿，冲着对方微笑。

斯内普将衬衫纽扣扣到最顶端，拉直领子，确认自己的脖子被遮得严严实实，然后穿上外袍，将扣子逐一扣好。黑色，永远是黑色，像一场没有止境的哀悼。

现在他只需要等待一件事了。

（全文完）


End file.
